Papa boit trop
by kimi-ebi
Summary: La petite Jeanne est assise dans le salon, joue avec une petite poupée. Son père rentre du travail, ivre, comme d'ordinaire. Comme beaucoup, il essaie de rendre sa vie plus belle avec l'alcool. Mais un jour il va trop loin.


_La petite Jeanne appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et fait partie des personnages de Shaman King. Jamais je ne songerais à me faire de l'argent sur le dos de Jeanne, sinon les X-laws débarqueraient et c'en serait fini de moi. Ah ! Quelle tristesse ce serait !_

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Lisez, et écrivez-moi une review, s'il vous plaît, d'autant plus que je réponds toujours aux reviews, même anonymes (réponses sur mon profil)._

* * *

><p>Papa boit trop.<p>

Maman l'a toujours dit, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle lui reproche au juste. Lui, il est gentil. Peut-être pas le père idéal, mais quelqu'un de bien quand même. Parfois seulement il fait des remarques sur ma couleur de cheveux et mes grands yeux. Trop de blanc. Trop de rouge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'aime pas. Maman trouve cela joli, le blanc et le rouge. Elle dit que je suis comme un petit ange, et je suis heureuse, parce que les anges sont généreux et que c'est la meilleure des qualités.

Papa boit trop.

Un jour, il est venu ivre me chercher à l'école. La maîtresse n'a jamais voulu me laisser partir et elle a appelé ma maman pour qu'elle vienne me récupérer. Pourquoi ? C'est mon papa, je veux aller avec lui. Il est gentil, mon petit papa.

Papa boit trop.

Verre après verre, litre après litre. Il boit plus qu'il ne consomme d'eau. C'est ce que dit ma maman. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais je compte sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de verres d'eau qu'il prend par jour, alors que deux mains sont insuffisantes pour le nombre de verres qu'il prend d'alcool par jour. Maman dit que c'est dangereux. Mais ça n'a l'air de rien, ce petit liquide légèrement rosé. Papa dit que c'est délicieux. Parfois j'aimerais en goûter, moi aussi, pour faire comme lui, parce qu'il est bon, mon papa, mais il est trop accro pour m'en faire profiter.

Papa boit trop.

"Ca nous apportera des problèmes", c'est ce qu'elle dit, ma maman. Quand il rentre le visage rouge, ça ne présage jamais rien de bon. Elle est énervée, toujours. Sa voix tremble légèrement lorsqu'elle lui fait remarquer qu'il devrait arrêter. Alors il s'en va d'un pas nonchalant chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire. La surface étincelante du verre qui brille à la lumière du salon. Une nouvelle bouteille, encore. Souvent ma maman insiste, et parfois ça l'énerve. Il se lève, brandit la main au-dessus de sa tête et la frappe. Je ne comprends jamais ces scènes. Je suis en train de jouer avec une poupée aux longs cheveux blancs quand ils m'interrompent. Je vois juste un homme lever la main sur une femme. Elle semble avoir mal. Elle tombe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il la frappe, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle crie. Tout me parvient comme si ce n'était pas vraiment réel. Car mon papa ne peut pas vouloir faire de mal à ma maman, n'est-ce pas ? C'est impossible. Mon papa est gentil. Parfois elle l'appelle son ange, comme pour moi. Et les anges sont des êtres bons, alors pourquoi la frappe-t-il ?

Ils s'arrêtent lorsqu'ils surprennent mon regard posé sur eux.

Alors il lui tend une main qu'elle saisit avec hésitation. Il marmonne quelque chose - des excuses - et la vie reprend son cours. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un jour, ma maman m'a serrée dans ses bras après l'un de ces épisodes. C'est étrange, mais quand elle a posé son visage sur mon épaule, j'ai senti un liquide chaud coulé sur ma peau. Ce que c'est, je ne sais pas... je ne veux pas savoir.

Papa boit trop.

Parfois il pleure. C'est quand il ne boit pas assez. Ses larges épaules sont agitées de violents sanglots et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en secouant la tête. Maman dit que c'est "le poids de la réalité", que cette réalité serait moins difficile s'il arrêtait de boire. Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Je ne sais pas. Moi, je me contente de jouer avec mes poupées en dévisageant mes parents dès qu'ils ne me regardent pas. Je ne tire pas de conclusion, je ne suis que le spectateur attentif. Un spectateur qui ne veut pas comprendre ce qui arrive et qu'on essaie de protéger d'un danger qu'il ignore.

Papa boit trop.

Un jour, il a été voir un psychologue. Il allait mieux après, je crois. Mon petit père a bu un peu moins, et maman a retrouvé le sourire malgré les larges bleus sur sa peau. Des marques effrayantes. Elles me font peur.

Papa boit trop.

Ca n'a duré qu'un temps. Quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose de grâve. Je crois que c'est mamie qui est morte. Je me rappelle le visage las de cette petite femme replète. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup, mais papa a beaucoup pleuré... et il a noyé son chagrin. Dans l'alcool, toujours plus d'alcool.

Papa boit trop, j'ai peur.

Il l'a frappée. Encore. Fort. Très fort. A présent, elle est étendue par terre, inanimée. Lui est debout. Il tremble. Et moi je peigne les cheuveux de ma poupée innocente dans sa petite robe blanche.

Les secondes passent.

Elle reste allongée par terre, comme une statue. Pourquoi reste-t-elle immobile ? Pourquoi ne se relève-t-elle pas ? Pourquoi ?

Papa tremble. Violemment.

Il tombe à genous, pleure bruyamment.

Mon petit papa, qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Pourquoi maman s'est-elle endormie par terre ? Elle va se réveiller, ne t'en fais pas... _d'un instant à l'autre, elle va se réveiller_.

Il se lève. Son visage est ravagé. Par l'alcool. Par les larmes. Par une vie de souffrances. Il s'approche de moi, se penche, me prend dans ses bras. Longtemps nous restons ainsi. Je ne comprends pas. D'habitude, c'est maman qui m'enserre.

Mais, bien sûr : elle va venir elle aussi, et comme ça on sera tous ensembles, dans les bras les uns des autres, et la famille sera enfin unie. Oui, ce doit être cela. Papa est guéri. Tout va redevenir _normal_.

Mais il pleure.

Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'il joue la comédie ? Peut-être qu'il essaie de me faire peur ? Vilain farceur mon papa. Mais je l'aime, parce qu'il est gentil, et que c'est le deuxième ange de ma maman.

Alors je murmure :

"C'est bon, papa, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de pleurer. Maman aussi peut se relever. J'ai compris. Je n'ai plus peur."

Il bouge, éloigne son visage qui est maintenant à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses traits sont douloureux. Ses yeux brillants et torturés. Mais il va s'arrêter de pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Parce qu'il joue, comme moi avec cette poupée. Oui, c'est ça. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, hein, mon petit papa ?

Il se lève; je le suis du regard.

Il s'arrête à la porte de la cuisine, ne prends pas la peine de se tourner vers moi et dit :

"Jeanne, tu veux bien m'attendre ici ? Je vais faire un tour dans la cuisine.

- Bien sûr, papa !"

Il se tourne à demi. Ses yeux brillent à la lueur de la lampe. Il murmure d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

"Désolé."

Un mot prononcé doucement, presque inaudible. Je crois même que je me le suis imaginée.

Papa boit trop.

Les minutes s'égrènent. Entre mes mains, la petite poupée. Elle possède des cheveux blancs comme ceux de ma maman. Le blanc, c'est joli, comme la pureté et l'innocence. Comme les anges. Papa n'est pas blanc, mais c'est un ange.

Les mèches immaculées glissent entre mes doigts fins et pâles. Plus loin, ceux de maman sont maculés de rouge.

Le temps passe.

Je finis par m'inquiéter. Peut-être que si je vais dans la cuisine, je pourrais le surprendre. Alors je me lève. Cours. M'arrête un instant. Tourne la poignée de la porte...

* * *

><p>Dans le petit appartement, un cri résonne, un horrible hurlement qui glace les tympans des habitants de l'immeuble.<p>

Dans la cuisine, une ombre debout. Vacillante à la lueur du petit jour, comme agitée de tremblements.

Sa main ouverte a laissé tomber quelque chose.

Une petite poupée, autrefois d'une blancheur éclatante.

Elle baigne à présent dans une mare de sang.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est terminé. C'est très spécial, je dois bien l'avouer, d'autant que j'ai essayé de me mettre dans la tête d'une gamine de sept-huit ans, donc bon... j'ai essayé d'adapter mon style. <em>

_Cette fic ressemble beaucoup à une autre de mes fics, Une neige teintée d'écarlate. A vrai dire, c'est le même thème mais les histoires sont quand même extrêmement différentes. Tout d'abord, le style d'écriture de l'autre histoire est presque l'opposé du style que j'ai employé ici. Les personnages et les fandoms sont différents, l'approche n'est pas du tout la même et surtout, ce n'est pas le père qui tue sa famille dans l'autre, et il n'y a pas d'histoire d'alcool. En fait, c'est étrange comme on peut écrire des textes aussi différentes en partant d'un même thème (celui du massacre d'une famille). Au début, j'avais une idée et elle s'est divisée jusqu'à donner deux opposés en quelque sorte. Je me suis dit qu'écrire deux textes seraient mieux qu'un seul, du coup, car les idées de l'une ne collaient plus avec l'autre. Inutile de préciser que je vous conseille cette autre fic, mais n'oubliez pas de reviewer celle-ci, c'est important pour moi, donc soyez gentil, s'il vous plaît._


End file.
